


Ribbons

by addie71



Category: The Queen's Librarian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas can't figure out what keeps happening to his ribbons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thanks go to dear mews1945 for the beta. As always, it's a better story for it. 
> 
> 2\. Carole, neither Wil or Dallin, nor any of your other delightful characters would speak to me, but Lucas wouldn’t shut up until I wrote this.

Lucas gave up the fight to go back to sleep, but couldn't quite bring himself to get out of bed. Alex had stayed the night and Lucas was too warm and comfortable to try and maneuver his way out of Alex's arms just yet. Instead, he burrowed in closer to Alex's side and let the lovely warmth that radiated so generously from Alex's body envelope him.

Though it was tempting, he didn't allow himself to relax too much. He should really be getting up soon. It was Solstice, after all, and his duties as Master hadn’t ended with the bonfire the night before. He smiled fondly and pressed a light kiss onto Alex’s shoulder. He didn’t know what he would have done if he hadn’t found the splinter. Fortunately, Alex had remembered where Lucas had put the blasted thing, saving both Lucas’ pride and a year’s worth of bad luck for all of Rolling Green.

Thinking of the splinter reminded Lucas of his duties and he reluctantly began to ease away from the tangle of Alex’s limbs. He worked his way slowly to the edge of the bed and then sat up and peered myopically at Alex through the dim pre-dawn light. He reached for his spectacles on the bedside table, put them on and peered over again. So far, so good. It looked like he’d managed to get up without waking Alex.

The fire had burned low and the air was chilly, especially after the warmth of the bed, but Lucas paid it no mind. He stood up and began to follow the trail of clothes from the night before, stopping to put on his own and picking up Alex’s as he went through the bedroom and along the hallway. The trail ended in the main room of his little house, just inside the front door. Lucas couldn’t help a smug little grin. Last night had been pretty wonderful.

After fastening the last button on his shirt and shrugging into his jacket he looked around for the ribbon to tie back his hair. Well damn, what had he done with this one? He’d already lost one last evening before leaving for the bonfire, and now it seemed as if another one had also disappeared without a trace. This was getting to be more than frustrating, it was downright worrisome. If he didn’t stop losing all of these blasted ribbons he was going to run up more debt for them than his sisters had with all of their ribbons on all of their petticoats put together. 

Growling in frustration, he bent to pick up the bundle of Alex’s clothes from the floor when something caught his eye. Leaving everything but for Alex’s trousers, Lucas gingerly picked them up and peered at them for a closer inspection. Sure enough, dangling from one of the pockets was Lucas’ ribbon. Well one of Lucas’ ribbons; the black one, the first one that had gone missing last night. 

Suspicion growing, Lucas reached into the pocket and, unsurprisingly, his fingers encountered another long, thin strand of silk. Pulling it out, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that it was, indeed, the green one. Alex’s favorite. The one Alex liked because it of how it complemented Lucas’ bright auburn hair. How it matched the green of his eyes.

Elation, at solving the mystery of his disappearing ribbons, at first gave way to indignation at the thefts, and then to Awwww as he realized just how adorable it was that Alex wanted this little part of him. Smiling, he pressed his lips to the ribbons and then tucked them carefully back into Alex’s pocket.

Smirking, Alex quietly slipped down the hallway and back into bed.


End file.
